Christmas Wish
by EmmettDamonfan
Summary: SPD. Syd and Sky go shopping on Christmas and she asks Santa for a wish. Will it come true? SkyxSyd obviously and slight BridgexZ and JackxAlly later. Suck at summarys sorry.Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Well I guess this will be a two-shot. SkyxSyd obviously and some BridgexZ and JackxAlly later.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, things would have ended up different

A/N: I apologize for the writing mistakes. English is not my first language sorry and this is my first story in English so I hope you like it and review =)

Christmas wish

It was December and the Christmas spirit seemed to be around SPD. Syd was sitting in the common room reading one of her favorites magazines and needless to say, she was completely bored. Now that Gruum was gone, everything in the New Tech city was peaceful.

Z and her boyfriend, the former green ranger, had gone somewhere outside because they were out of duty due to Christmas. She sighed out of boredom. She didn't hear the door open until she saw a tall figure standing in front of her, Sky Tate.

He was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves that showed his well built body and his sexy biceps and blue denim pants. She was thinking of how sexy he looked dressed like that but then shook her head. Wait… why was he dressed that way? As far as she knew, he didn't need to patrol dressed like a civilian.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she dared to ask

"Well, I'm going shopping," the blue eyed boy answered

"Shopping? You hate shopping"

"I know, but it's two days till Christmas," he said with a big grin that could make her heart melt

"Are you going alone?" she asked nervously not wanting to know the answer if he was going out with some girl.

"Nope" he answered and Syd felt her heart shrinking, "I'm going with my mom"

"Oh" she felt kind of relieved

"Mind if I drag you with us?" he asked getting closer to her. His blue eyes met hers and she could felt her heart race faster

"Yo-u wa-nt -me to go with you?" she asked nervously again

"It's going to be a long day and I think you are the only one who would stand a complete day shopping"

"Well if that's a compliment, thanks" she said smiling, "Give me 15 minutes to get ready"

Sky took a look at his watch and then said, "You'd better get ready fast"

Sky waited outside Syd and Z's room for what seemed to be 20 or 30 minutes. He knew she wouldn't take 15 minutes as she said but he was ok with that. He was happy that they were going out together. After all the past events, the two of them had become really close friends, he could say best friends. But deep inside his heart, a stronger feeling was growing but he wouldn't openly admit it. Bridge and Z knew that but they wouldn't say anything.

The sound of the door opening interrupted his thoughts.

"Ok, now I'm ready" she said coming out of her room. He couldn't help but stare at her, she looked stunning. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a denim skirt.

"You look awesome" he said making her blush

"Thanks"

"Well, let's go"

They were walking outside when Sky's phone rang. He saw the screen, it was his mom.

"_Hi mom" he said_

"_Hi sweetheart" she said on the other line- "I'm sorry but I couldn't make it to New Tech I am really busy with work now"_

"_Don't worry, mom"_

"_Mind to go alone?" she asked him_

"_Well, I dragged Syd with me so I think I would be just the two of us"_

"_Oh, have you two then"_

"_Bye mom, take care"_

"_Bye son"_

He hanged up and then looked at her apologetically.

"What happened?" She asked confused

"My mom is busy, so we will have to go alone"

"Never mind, let's go" She said with a big smile that made him smile as well. He wouldn't say it but he was kind of happy that they were going alone, just a bit because he also missed his mom.

He offered her his arm and she took it with a big grin. They walked like that to the mall. Anyone who saw them would think they were a couple 'cause they really looked like one.

On the entrance they saw a fat old man wearing red and sitting in a big chair. Was he supposed to be Santa? He was really scary in Sky's view.

"Well, what a nice couple we have here" the old man said

Syd giggled and she was surprised that Sky didn't even try to deny it.

Sky noticed how the old man was staring at Syd. He was kind of scanning her so he moved to be in front of her.

"Do you want to ask for your wishes?" Santa said

"That's for kids" Sky said

"But I want my wish" Syd pouted

Santa took her left hand and dragged her to his side. Sky noticed this and took her right arm just in time.

"You are not sitting in his lap" he whispered so that only she could hear him. She saw his eyes and understood what he meant. Syd went to one of his sides and whispered something in Santa's ears.

"Oh I think that's a really easy wish to be granted"

"I hope so" she said and then left with Sky by her side

"What a green old man!" he said furious

"Take it easy Sky. If he had intended to do something I would have kicked his ass"

"Me first" he said and Syd couldn't help but smile by the fact that he was being overprotective with her. "But maybe we would have been arrested after that"

"We're SPD, Sky"

"So right" he said. "So… what was your Christmas wish?"

"I won't tell you, because if I do it may not come true"

"C'mon Syd. You don't believe in that, do you?

"Yes I do" she said "Well, maybe I'll tell you on Christmas"

They walked almost all the morning around the mall to find the perfect presents for their families and friends. Sky had never felt so tired in his life but he was happy to be with Syd.

"I think we need a rest" he said "Do you want to go for an ice cream?"

"Sure" she said smiling

He bought two cones, one of strawberry ice cream for her and one of chocolate for him. It was funny how strawberry ice cream reminded him of her. When they were about to finish, Sky's morpher sounded.

"Sky here" he said thinking it may be an emergency but it was his friend asking for him

"Where are you Sky?" Bridge asked "It's kind of late and we haven't see you around"

"I'm buying presents" he said

"Oh, buy a big one for me" he said happily

"And for me" Z added next to Bridge

"Sure guys"

"By the way, have you seen Syd?" Bridge asked "She is not around either"

"I'm right here" she answered

"Oh you two are together?" Z said excited

"That means you already told her that…"

Bridge couldn't finish his sentence because Sky closed his morpher.

"Tell me what?" Sydney asked anxiously

"Hmm nothing" he said blushed

"That didn't sound like nothing"

"I'll maybe tell you on Christmas" he said smirking and she smiled back

When they had already finished eating, they walked a little bit more until it was about 5 pm.

"I think it's time to go now" he said

"Yeah" she said but she stopped her eyes in a shoe store. "Would you mind if I go inside and check some shoes?" she asked wishing he wouldn't get mad at her

"Ok, but don't take too long. I'll wait for you here"

"Yes sir" she said and walk inside the shoe store

Sky waited there until he saw a diamond store. He saw through the window and it reminded him of the little adventure with diamonds he had shared with Syd some months ago. It has changed his life completely. That made him smile. It was a precious memory to him.

"Can I help you, hottie?" the girl that worked there asked him "Looking for a present for someone special?"

Some minutes later she walked outside and he hid the little box he had in his hands.

"What were you doing?" she asked "I saw you talking with the girl over there. Were you buying a present?"

"Hmm no" he said nervously "She was wanted to go out with me so I was kind of flirting with her"

Syd's jaw dropped open with surprise and Sky laughed out loud.

"I was joking" he said

"Who are you and what have you done to the normal Sky?" she asked funnily

"What do you mean?"

"The normal Sky doesn't joke around"

"Well, I think I'm not the normal Sky" he said and she smiled. She liked that new Sky.

Just when they were about to leave, a bunch of girls approached them smiling and jumping excited.

"Are you Sky Tate, the red SPD power ranger?" one of them asked really excited. He didn't know so many people knew his identity.

"Yes I am" he answered and the girls started shouting like crazy fans

"You are hotter in person!" one of them said

"Can I have a photo with you?"

"Would give me your autograph'"

"Can I take that shirt off of you?'"

Syd started to feel angry at that bunch of girls for flirting with _her _Sky. She could take a coin and use her special powers to punch them in the face, that would truly hurt.

"Sorry girls, but he's busy" Syd said interrupting their "conversation"

"Isn't she Sydney Drew?" one of the girls asked

"Yes she is" other answered "I think she is shorter in person"

"NOW I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE…" she said angrily and she was about to go but Sky put his arm around her waist and dragged her out of the fight

"Sorry girls, we need to go" he said and then left the place with a really furious Sydney.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked furious "She deserved to be punched for calling me short!"

Sky started laughing and she stared at him angrily.

"What's so funny?"

"You look really cute when you're jealous"

Syd's face went red like a tomato. Did he just say she was cute? But he said she was jealous, and she wasn't! Well, maybe she was but she wouldn't admit it.

"I wasn't jealous!" she said

"Yeah you say so" he teased

"Shut up!" she said "You're the one who wanted to kick Santa's ass"

"He deserved it" he said angrily

"Well those girls deserved it to" she said making a point "Besides, you're mine today"

Sky smiled, she just said he was hers.

"I'm yours"


	2. Chapter 2

…..

Thanks to Pink Wolf Princess and Ghostwriter for your reviews!

Well this is the second part of the story, hope you enjoy. Yeah, I know we're in the middle of October and I'm writing a Christmas fic hehe but Merry Christmas anyway.

Disclaimer: Still don't own them

….

While they were going back to base, Sky couldn't stop thinking about the amazing day he had just had. He smiled trying not to stare at her beautiful partner. When they arrived at the base, each of them went to their respective rooms and hid their presents. Sky was hoping that Bridge wouldn't look at his presents before time.

After hiding the packets under his bed, he decided to go to the rec room and meet his friends there. Syd had just arrived from her bedroom and was sitting on the couch watching Z and Bridge playing chess.

"Ha! I won again" Bridge said

"That's not fair" Z complained "You're a psychic"

"So, Syd Sky… how was your day?" he asked looking at them

"Nice" Sky replied "Except for that fat old Santa"

"Sky, all the Santas are suppose to be fat and old" Z said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Technically Santa Claus doesn't necessarily need to be fat and old, but well everybody says that but I don't believe he has to, anyway I think it was what legends say but…"

"Bridge" his girlfriend stopped him "I think we understood your point"

"Well, that Santa was creepy" Sky said and Syd giggled

"We also encounter some crazy fangirls" the pink ranger added

"Fans? Whose fans?" The former green ranger asked Syd "Yours?"

"Sky's" she answered a little bit annoyed

"I didn't know Sky had fans" Z said surprised

"Believe me, neither did I" he said

"So tell me pinkie, what did you asked for Christmas?" Z asked her roommate

"I won't tell you" she said

"It's worthless. I've tried but she won't tell" the red ranger said with a smile

After sometime chatting, Bridge went for some buttery toast and then they decided to go to sleep because it was late.

"I guess I'll go to bed" Bridge said yawning

"Bridge, please don't try to look at my presents" Sky warned him

"Promise" he said raising his hand

"We'd better go to" Syd said

All of them left and went to sleep. The next day was the 23 and the cadets were given the day off to spend Christmas with their families. The morning of the 25th all of them returned to the base and Cruger invited the B-squad to dinner that night.

They all gathered in a really fancy restaurant along with Jack, Ally, Boom, Kat, Isinia and Cruger.

"I wanna make a toast for the B-squad" Doggie said raising his cup "After everything that happened this year I have to say that I'm really proud of you and that you really proved that you deserved to be rangers" "Cheers"

"Cheers" everybody said

"I wanna make a toast for SPD" Jack said looking at his former teammates and then to his girlfriend Ally "Because if I hadn't join it, I wouldn't have met you guys and specially I wouldn't have met this amazing girl that's going to be my wife soon"

Ally blushed and smiled. They all clapped and cheered them for the news of their future marriage though it was obvious it was going to happen.

"I wanna make a toast just because it's Christmas" Bridge said happily and everyone laughed. That was something that everyone liked about him, he could make them all laugh with his dorky attitude. "Merry Christmas, guys"

"Merry Christmas"

….

The night went by and they spent a really nice time together. After they had returned from dinner, Jack and Ally went to the rec room with the B-squad and sat there just like the old times.

"I think it's time to exchange presents" Jack said with a big grin

"Okay" Sky said and brought 5 packets

"Oh the little box you've got there seems to be nice" Bridge said

"Bridge!" Sky said angrily "I told you NOT to see my presents"

"Well, I didn't want to but the other day I was walking in our room without my gloves and I kind of ran into your presents, which were badly hidden under your bed actually, and you can't blame me for being a psychic"

"That's ok Bridge" Sky said more calmed "But don't say anything"

"Well, either way we will see what you bought" Z said

"Yeah but it wouldn't be same if he spoiled it"

"Let's get to the point" Jack said

Everybody took their presents and gave them to their friends. Each of them received 5 presents and they opened them. Sky gave the little box to Syd and her heart started racing faster. Why did he get so mad when Bridge said he had seen it?

She opened it slowly and her jaw dropped open when she saw what was inside.

"Oh god, this is beautiful!" she said really excited holding the beautiful diamond necklace her best friend had given her. She hugged him tightly. He knew she liked the present not because it was expensive and fancy but because it has a special meaning.

"That was nice" Jack said

"Yeah Jack. I have to thank you for giving me the idea" Sky said and Jack looked confused. Nobody, except Syd, knew what had happened the day Jack made them watch over the diamonds.

Inside the box, there was also a folded paper. It was a small letter that Sky had written for her. She unfolded it and read it and nobody seemed to notice.

_Dear Syd,_

_I hope you liked your present. Every time I see diamonds, it reminds me of you and that little adventure that made us become closer. This is just the first part of your Christmas present. If you want the rest, meet me at the roof after midnight. _

_Always yours,_

_Sky Tate_

Syd smiled and hid the letter before anyone could notice it and ask. She didn't know what make her more excited, the idea of him thinking about her or that he wrote "always yours".

"I think we'd better go" Ally said "Dad can be worried"

"Yeah your right" Jack agreed "I don't want my father- in- law to be mad"

"He is not your father-in-law" Z said making fun of him

"Yet" Jack said pretty sure of his statement

It was about 11.30 and after Jack and Ally left, they decided to go to sleep. Syd was really excited and she couldn't hide it from Z.

"That's a really nice present" Z said when she saw Syd staring at the necklace for the 100th time.

"I know, Sky is my best friend"

"Syd, friends don't give such presents" Z said "I think it means something more"

"What do you mean?" Syd asked confused

"I wouldn't give Jack something like that" Z said "But to Bridge… that's a different story"

"That's because he's your boyfriend"

"Yeah and Jack is my best friend" she added "That's what I meant, pinkie"

"That's crazy" Syd said shaking her head "Sky wouldn't see me as more than his best friend"

"Are you sure?" Z asked but Syd didn't answer "Besides, you are in love with him and don't even try to deny it"

Syd blushed and stared at the floor uncomfortably. Z just smirked and went to bed. At about 12:15 Syd could hear Z snoring and laughed. She walked outside and went to the roof to meet Sky as he had said in the letter. She was really nervous.

Sky was sitting there peacefully staring at the sky full of stars and fireworks.

"Hey" she said sitting there next him

"Hey" he said "So… would you tell me what your wish was?"

"You tell me first what Bridge meant when he said you have something to tell me"

"Mmm maybe I should give you the rest of your give first" he said. Then he took her face with both his hands gently and leaned forward. His lips touch hers softly and then they joined in a kiss. They could both feel their hearts beat really fast and butterflies in their stomachs.

When he pulled away he smiled at her.

"That's what I had to tell you" he said "I love you, Sydney Drew"

"I love you too" she said smiling and with tears of happiness starting to come out "I was so afraid you didn't feel the same way"

"Me too" Sky taking his hands "But I think Christmas gave me the excuse to give you a nice gift." "So… what was the wish?"

Syd sighed but then smiled at him.

"I asked that creepy Santa to make you my boyfriend" she told him

"Granted" he said and then leaned forward to kiss her again

Hiding behind the doors, Z and Bridge were spying their friends and when they saw them kissing they started jumping and clapping with excitement.

"I knew it!" Z said way too loud

"It was about time" Bridge said

Sky and Syd noticed the presence of their friends.

"I thought she was sleeping" Syd said

"Should we kill them now?" Sky said really annoyed

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow" she said putting her arms around his neck and he smiled

"I agree" he said and they kissed again

THE END


End file.
